The on-line shopping market is ever-expanding, primarily due to the convenience afforded a shopper who can shop, order, pay for, and have products delivered, all from a computing device in the comfort of home. A downside to the on-line shopping market from a customer standpoint is waiting for an ordered product to be delivered, and hoping that the product ordered is actually the product delivered. One of the challenges for product inventory, handling, and distribution companies is guaranteeing that the products pulled to fulfill a customer order are the correct products as ordered, and before the products are shipped out to the customer. Conventional product handling and distribution systems rely on the warehouse staff pulling the correct, ordered products from the warehouse shelves and then sending the ordered products to others who pack and ship the products. If incorrect products are not detected and ultimately shipped to the consumer, the results are lost time and money for a distribution company and an unsatisfactory user experience for the consumer.